Talking in his Sleep
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot... After "Minimal Loss," Emily hears a suprising confession from Reid on the plane. ReidEmily possibility.


_**Disclaimer: See my profile**_

_**A/n this one shot takes place after "Minimal Loss." **_

_**Warning: This is the result of a dream I had which the plot bunnies and the muse couldn't leave alone. It is a bit unsual, so it you don't like a bit of fluff, angst and Reid and Emily, turn back now. **_

The jet's passenger cabin was dark except for a low light over Rossi's seat at the back of the plane. Emily had pulled a blanket about her body where she sat next to Reid, and tried to sleep. Her eyes didn't want to stay shut though, so she turned over and stared into the low light, thinking about nothing important.

A tiny groan from the person next to her caught her attention… Reid normally on the bench, but he'd given it up to a pregnant JJ. Emily looked over at him, but his face was in shadow. He jerked again and another low moan made her stop when she meant to turn back to the window.

"Emily…"

His voice was frightened, and reminded her of a small child. She swallowed and listened to the frantic tone and how his breathing sped up.

"Don't… please leave her alone. Emily… No… Cyrus, please don't hit her."

She froze in the act of reaching over to shake him awake. She thought he was over the case in Colorado, but it still haunted his dreams it seemed.

She wanted to wake him up but hesitated. She'd read that waking someone up in the middle of a nightmare was more traumatic than letting them sleep and they were less likely to remember it if they were allowed to let the dream play out.

"Reid…" She whispered hesitantly.

He jerked again, but didn't wake. "Reid… I'm okay…"

He groaned again "No…"

"Yes, it's okay… Cyrus is dead."

He swallowed and the click in his throat was the loudest thing on the plane. She looked carefully around and saw that everyone was asleep. Morgan and Rossi were snoring in harmony, Hotch was asleep, which was weird, but then they were all tired. JJ was stretched out on the bench, deeply asleep. Emily was the only one that was awake and listening to Reid's nightmares.

"Reid… I'm okay," She said. She reached out a shaking hand and touched his face. He jerked, but his eyes stayed closed. She stroked his cheek and he relaxed.

"Emily…"

She stroked her hand through his hair and down his face. The impulse to comfort him was beyond her understanding. She could have left him to his dreams, but there was something in his voice.

He was calm now, breathing deep and utterly still. She pulled her hand away and he said "I love you Emily."

Her entire body jerked, and her heart began to pound as adrenaline began coursing through her blood. What had he said?

"Reid…"

"Love you," He whispered and one of his hands reached out as though he saw her.

She took his hand and a shock like a jolt of electricity slammed through her, jacking up her heart rate even higher.

"Beautiful Emily…" He sighed as his hand tightened around hers, "My beautiful Emily!"

"Reid…" The warmth from his hand was making it very hard to breathe properly. She attempted to pull away and he sighed. "No… don't go away." He sounded very frightened again.

"I won't - I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise…"

"Yeah…"

Oh God… this was so weird. She'd heard of having conversations with people in their sleep, but this was too much.

"Are you awake, Reid?"

"My name's not Reid, silly." He giggled and she almost laughed at the childlike tone of his voice. "It's Spencer."

"Are you sleeping Spencer?"

"Yeah… sleeping… So tired…"

"Okay… just sleep!"

"Love you," he said again.

Her heart was thumping so loudly, she thought it might be heard all over the plane. "I love you too Spencer."

He was silent but peaceful. She let go of his hand and turned back to the window to watch the black sky that seemed so still outside the cabin. Her eyes were dry and they wouldn't close even though she was so tired. Panic settled in after long minutes of thinking about what Reid had said and what she had said. What if he remembered all of it?

The plane landed much too soon for her liking. The others awoke and began to gather their belongings. Reid woke, stretched and unfolded his body from the seat.

"Hey Reid," She said as casually as she could.

"Hey Emily… Did you get any sleep?"

"No…" She hoped she wasn't blushing under his innocent gaze.

"Too bad, I usually have nightmares. It's strange, I don't remember them this time." He grabbed his bag and picked up hers. "It's weird, even if I don't remember my nightmares I always wake up feeling drained. Now I just feel really good."

"You sound disappointed." Emily said nonchalantly.

He stared at her for a minute, then he smiled. "Of course not, it's just weird."

"I'm glad you feel good." She said inanely.

"Yeah… but it'll still be good to get in my own bed."

_Hm… his bed…_

_Stop it! Have you gone crazy? _

"Yeah… Um, so I'll see you tomorrow." She said giving him a smile that was too wide and too happy.

"Ah sure," Hesaid. "Have a good night Emily."

"You too," she watched him leave the plane and sighed. The next time she sat next to Reid and he was sleeping, she was going to make sure she had earplugs.


End file.
